Ocean Story
by Atomyst.Commissions
Summary: A cute series of thinly connected one-shots involving the girls you know and love as mermaids. Commissioned by JackStripesII. [Yuri]
1. Chapter 1

**I**

"AH! I'm going to get you!" Kyoko shouted as she chased after Sayaka. Her fingers came just out of reach of the slick webby flipper at the back of Sayaka's tail when Sayaka suddenly pivoted to the side and changed direction, turning around and swimming right under Kyoko who reach down after her. She managed to just barely touch Sayaka, the tips of her fingers brushing across the small of her back and skirting across the top of her tail where delicate skin turned into smooth blue scales.

"Aaaaah!" Sayaka shrieked as she repositioned herself in the water and held her hands at her butt with her face glowing red. "Kyoko! You pervert!"

Kyoko's gritted her teeth as her own face reddened. Whether the redness was from frustration or embarrassment was unclear. "Look who's talking, dummy!"

"Oooooo, don't worry I get it," Sayaka snickered. She struck a pose with one hand on her hip and the other at the side of her head as she perked her chest out. Her upper body was only clothed by a pair of blue shells over her breasts, matching the color of her hair and scales. Her bare abs were tightening and releasing with the motion of her tail wading the water to keep herself in place. "There's a cute sexy Sayaka in front of you and you just can't keep your hands to yourself! Right?" she said with a wink.

Kyoko folded her arms over her slender chest, her head hunching down into her shoulders as her eyes glanced away with annoyance. "Yeah right, like I'd ever think that of you." Kyoko's own scales took on different shades of red, some of her scales were dark crimson while others were lighter shades of red, matching her hair and her own seashell bra.

Sayaka snickered and tilted her head forward. "Awwww, are you being a tsundere?"

Kyoko tensed with more annoyance as she said, "For that to be possible there would have to be something about you to actually like!"

Both of Sayaka's hands dropped to her hips as her face shrunk down into an angry expression. "Ah, Kyoko! That's going too far! You stupid jer- rrraaaAAAH!"

Kyoko suddenly kicked her tail, getting in a good strong stroke against the water and darting head-first towards Sayaka. Sayaka tried to swim upward to avoid the strike but before she could properly react Kyoko's arms were already wrapped around her midsection. "HA! Got you now! Dummy!" Kyoko laughed.

"Heeelllp!" Sayaka screamed as she swam around in circles with Kyoko's tightly hugging her tail. "I've been captured by a pervert!"

"Would you keep it down!" Kyoko shouted, still refusing to release her hold on Sayaka.

Nearby, Madoka and Mami sat together amongst a beautifully colored coral reef at the seafloor. Mami giggled as she watched the two of them spinning around in circles in the water up above and said, "Looks like they are having fun."

Madoka smiled and returned the laughter. "Heheh, yeah sure looks like it!"

Madoka and Mami were also dressed in the usual Mermaid fashion; bare stomachs and shell bras over their chests, matching the color of their hair and scales. Madoka sometimes wondered how exactly Mami managed to find a pair of shells that fit her, since Mami was so well endowed in that regard and Madoka was fairly certain she never saw any kind of clam or oyster quite that big before. Of course, that was far too invasive of a thing to ask so she kept that thought to herself. Still, Mami was one of the prettiest mermaids under the sea. The way her golden scales would catch the sunlight during the day was quite elegant, and she had such a cool mature personality to top it off; almost everyone looked up to her!

Madoka thought there was only one fish in the entire sea who was cooler than Mami… but... try as she might she could never seem to make friends with her…

Madoka watched as Sayaka and Kyoko continued with their _seahorsing_ around, and sighed as she thought of those beautiful purple scales, the lovely white skin and lustrous long black hair which belonged to the mermaid who she _really_ liked.

Sayaka eventually ran out of breath from dragging Kyoko through the water, and she began to sink, still laughing and giggling through her gasps for breath. Kyoko took advantage of Sayaka's unresistant state and flipped her body around so they were face to face. They softly landed on the seafloor with Kyoko's arms caged over Sayaka. "Heh, I got you now!" Kyoko sneered at her.

"Oh no!" Sayaka blushed and smiled seductively. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked as she brought her hands up and placed them on Kyoko's stomach. Kyoko blushed in response, her eyes glancing away nervously for just a moment as a fang poked out the corner of her mouth.

"Well…" she brought a hand under Sayaka's chin and moved her forward. Their lips came closer and closer together with their cheeks bright with blush.

"Oooooo! That's sooo cute!" Mami cheered from just a short distance away.

Sayaka and Kyoko both jerked back, each of their tails giving the water a stroke and sending them softly drifting in opposite directions. "W-what are you talking about?!" Kyoko sneered at Mami. It seemed they both had forgotten that Madoka and Mami were sitting right there the entire time.

"Y-yeah, we weren't doing anything!" Sayaka said, crossing her arms over her chest in embarrassment.

Mami chuckled and said, "Oh, sorry! Please don't let me stop you! Though, maybe you should be a little more private with those kinds of things?"

Kyoko rolled her eyes, "Dunno what kinds of things you'd be talking about." She pointed a finger at Sayaka and said, "I just defeated that rookie in a serious battle!"

"Okay, if that's what you call that," Mami chuckled. Madoka also could not keep herself from laughing.

Kyoko's hands balled at her side as she got more and more annoyed. Then Sayaka swam over to her and said, "Hey um, I just remembered my mom wanted me to de-seaweed the coral bed back at my place… do you think you could give me a hand? Kyoko?"

"Do your own damn chores," Kyoko said, apparently not getting the message.

Sayaka swam closer, put her hands around one of Kyoko's balled fists and then drifted right up against her, letting her breast touch against the back of Kyoko's shoulder. Kyoko's expression tensed as her face reddened and Sayaka whispered, "Are you _suuure_ you don't want to help me out?"

"Ah… r-right, I mean…" Kyoko scratched the back of her head and laughed, "I mean like, I wouldn't want you to screw anything up and end up getting in trouble, right? So I guess I can come help out for a little while!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just come on already," Sayaka said as she started swimming upwards, taking Kyoko's hand with her.

They swam closer to each other's sides and started whispering as they continued further away.

Madoka laughed and shouted, "Good luck! See you two later!" Then Mami and Madoka looked at each other and grinned. Madoka's humorous grin faded after a moment, however, and she started to frown.

"Madoka?" Mami asked, "Is everything alright?"

"What?" Madoka asked, shaken out of her thoughts. "Of course! Everything's great!" she said with a forced smiled.

Mami gave her a concerned look, glanced over her shoulder at Kyoko and Sayaka then asked. "Could it be that you are actually jealous of the two of them?"

Madoka instantly blushed and waved her hands, "No! No! Of course not!"

Mami gave her a soft smile and said, "Come on Madoka. Something is on your mind. I can tell."

Madoka's expression dropped, her whole body seeming depressed as her tail stopped wading and she allowed herself to drift down to the sea floor and sit on her butt. "Well… it's not that I am _jealous_ of them… but… I just really wish I had what they have."

Mami drifted down and sat next to her. "Awwww, well don't worry about it. I am sure you will find someone you have that kind of connection with sooner or later." Madoka's eyes glanced away again as her frown deepened. Mami watched her, and slowly started to understand. "Wait… could it be that you _already_ have someone you feel that way about?"

"Yeah…" said Madoka, with a rather sad tone of voice.

"Well that's great then!" Mami assured her. "So why do you seem so down in the dumps?"

"The thing is… I am pretty sure she actually hates me," Madoka confessed.

"Now, I'm sure that can't be true. Who is it?"

Madoka took a moment, then sighed and said, "It's Homura. She barely ever speaks to me even when I try to initiate a conversation, and it's like she is always trying to avoid me… I don't even know why… I can't help wondering if I did something to upset her, or if it is that she just flat out doesn't like me."

Mami thought for a moment and said, "I am sure you are just misreading her. She does have a rather aloof personality, after all. I bet you'd find out she likes you just as much if you were to simply confess your feelings to her!"

Madoka shook her head. "There is no way I could do that! Like I said, she doesn't even want to talk to me or acknowledge I exist…" Madoka looked up through the water to see the sun shimmering at the surface of the ocean. "Well, I think I need to get home now." She looked back to Mami and smiled, "Anyway, sorry for putting this off on you like that. Bye!" She then gave her tail a strong stroke to start off her momentum, then softly waved her flipper back and forth as she swam away. Before going too far she stuck a hand out to wave goodbye to Mami.

"See you later, Kaname-san!" Mami called after her as cheerily as she could.

Once Madoka swam out of sight Mami got to thinking. She did not know Homura too well, but she figured Madoka was most likely misreading the black haired mermaid's aloofness. Perhaps if there was just a way to get them together and force them to talk. A little forced alone time could be the perfect thing to get them to sort things out…

Mami put a hand over the bottom of her chin and thought. How could something like that be arranged?

Then, her lips perked up into a grin as a plan started to form….

 **II**

Homura pulled the trigger of her speargun and sent a harpoon whizzing through the water, piercing a jellyfish familiar right through it's back and exiting out the other side. Black fluid spilled from the hole as it opened it's mouth (lined with teeth more appropriate for a shark) and let out a horrific echoing cry.

Homura held the weapon at her side as another magical harpoon appeared inside the barrel. She then closed her eyes and searched for the magical presence of the siren which this familiar belong to. This familiar was not powerful enough to be the type which had plans of going off on its own and becoming a siren itself. This familiar had simply lagged behind its master and got lost, which meant the siren in question could not be far away.

Her tail gave a strong push as she started swimming forward, her flipper then rhythmically stroking the water as she went. Yes… it was close…

"Homura!" she heard someone shout, and instantly stopped her progress and looked around. She saw Mami swim up from behind a mound in the seafloor which was decorated with various forms of underwater plant life. Mami had one of her long barrel harpoon muskets held in her hands with her flipper quickly waving back and forth in the water as she swam towards Homura.

"Tomoe, are you on the trail of this siren as well?"

"Yes! I saw it right over this way," Mami said as she slowed to a stop. "Come on!" She waved her arm to beckon Homura follow her, then quickly started swimming back the way she came.

Homura delayed for a moment, thinking it was unusual for Mami to seek help from her. Perhaps it is just that Sayaka and Kyoko were not around to give her a hand and she did not want to face this siren alone? Whatever the case, Homura quickly followed after her.

They swam over the hill, and started crossing a plane, weaving between other sea life like dolphins and schools of sardine as they progressed. "Over there!" Mami said, pointing towards a rocky area with a bunch of steep mounds and trenches cut into the sea floor. Not a moment after it getting pointed out they saw a giant tentacle rise up from behind one of the mounds and slam down out of sight again, with a murky cloud of dirt rising up from where it landed.

Then, they heard a loud scream - it was a _mermaid_ scream! They looked at eachother and then started flapping their flippers even faster, swimming towards the siren as quickly as they could. Homura's eyes narrowed as she thought, _that voice sounded familiar…_

They swam upwards so they could approach the siren from overhead, each steadying their weapons as they rose above the mound, knowing the siren would soon come into view. Homura got a glimpse of the tentacles, then gasped when she saw them slithering across the crevices and trenches in the disturbed area of the seafloor… chasing something. It was a pink mermaid that looked tiny in comparison to the enormous tentacle chasing after her… _pink..._

"M-Madoka!" Homura gasped. The pinkette was weaving between rock formations, anxiously glancing behind herself with wide terrified eyes at the tentacles just barely touched the back of her flipper.

Mami and Homura both fired their weapons, getting two clean shots on the tentacle that was chasing after her and buying Madoka some time. There was then a horrendous screech which rang through the ocean as the creature that tentacle belonged to emerged from it's hiding place among the rocks.

It had an almost human form at its midsection, taking on the shape of a woman with tattered seaweeds around her chest. That midsection sat atop a nest of crawling snake-like appendages which seemed to slither around frantically at the fact one of their own had just been impaled. The creature's face was the most horrible thing about it, though. It had smaller tendrils all around it's head, wrapped under its chin almost like a beard and slightly longer ones off the back of it's head for hair. Two glowing red eyes appeared through the swarming mess that was this creature's face, and they were now burning with hatred as they stared at the two magical mermaids floating above.

One of it's tentacles suddenly shot up from its base, and Mami and Homura darted off in opposite directions to avoid it. The distance it covered in such a short time was incredible.

"Homura!" Mami shouted as she tossed away her spent musket and made a new one appear, already with a fresh harpoon loaded inside it. "Go make sure Madoka is alright! I can handle this until you get back!"

"Right!" Homura agreed, then instantly dove down, heading right for the pink mermaid who was weaving through the rocky seafloor and frantically swimming for her life. The siren turned it's focus on Homura, raised a tentacle as if it were preparing to strike, but then stumbled back a step when a harpoon slashed through it's face; severing a few of the tendrils, and it instantly returned its focus on Mami.

Homura only looked back once as she swam closer to Madoka to see Mami ducking and diving out of the way of multiple tentacle strikes. "H-Homura!" Madoka shouted when she saw the dark magical-maid coming towards her.

"Keep swimming!" Homura shouted at her and aimed her weapon at a jellyfish familiar that had taken it's master's place in chasing after their prey. She nailed it to a rock with a single shot, but then noticed three more were trailing not far behind it.

Homura dove down and grabbed Madoka's hand. "Come on!" she shouted, then suddenly changed course, leading Madoka down into another trench and disappearing from the remaining jellyfish familiars sight for just a moment.

Madoka blushed as she looked at Homura's hand around hers. She kept her flipper flapping as quickly as she could, trying to keep up. Homura was much faster than her, though, so it kind of felt like she was being dragged by her. It was okay though, she felt safe now and when her eyes went up to Homura's bare back as she led the way Madoka felt her face becoming hot.

"W-what are you doing here?" Madoka asked.

Homura looked through the corner of her eye as she continued to pull her forth. "I am a magical-maid, dealing with these creatures is my duty," she said. Then suddenly: "Duck!" She used her free hand to aim her weapon behind her, and Madoka obeyed her command, ducking her head down just as a harpoon whizzed through the water right over top of her. She glanced back to see a second familiar get impaled before letting off another one of those horrible screams.

Madoka looked back to Homura's intense expression. _Oh no, she looks annoyed,_ Madoka thought, sulking. _She is probably going to dislike me even more now for causing her trouble like this…_

Homura kept leading the way, firing shots behind herself whenever she had a spare moment. She missed a couple times, but within five shots the remaining two familiars met the same fate as their predecessors.

Homura's pace slowed and she looked around, still tightly holding Madoka's hand. Then she spotted a cavern. "Over here," she said. "Hide out in there while I go help Mami defeat the siren."

"O-okay!" Madoka agreed, and allowed herself to be pulled over to that hole against the wall of a rather large rise in the sea floor.

Inside it was quite spacious, but rather dark. That is, until Homura focused her attention on the soul-pearl embedded on the back of her wrist and used it's magic to make several bubbles full of light appear which floated upward and separated to fill the cavern with light. She let go of Madoka's hand and looked around, perhaps making sure this area would be acceptable. "You should be safe in here." Homura said.

Madoka sighed with relief, then swam in front of Homura and looked her in the eyes with a smile. "Um, thank you for saving me!"

Homura flinched back, her face making an awkward grimace as her eyes shot away and refused to meet Madoka's. "Y-yes. You are welcome…" she glanced over her shoulder. "I better go help Mami." She then turned and started swimming back to the caverns entrance.

Madoka's arms fell limp at her sides and her tail stop treading the water as she started to sink a little. _She won't even look at me…_ she thought with a miserable frown appearing on her face. _And she is so quick to get away from me too… I knew it! She really does hate me!_

She watched Homura as she swam away, her slender back and beautiful purple scaled tail were mildly illuminated by the light from her bubbles. _She's so cool and so pretty,_ Madoka thought. _Of course she wouldn't want to be friends with someone like me. She is nice though… at least she saved me._

Homura was just about to leave when there was a sudden loud rumbling noise that felt like an earthquake. "Get down!" Homura shouted, and instantly turned around and dove on top of Madoka, pinning her to the floor and using her own body to shield her as the cave rumbled.

"W-what's going on!" Madoka asked.

"I don't know, just stay down!" Homura said, glancing over her shoulder. The rumbling eventually slowed to a stop and they both sighed with relief.

Madoka opened her mouth to thank Homura again, but her words ended up catching in her throat and she gulped. She realized Homura's chest was right over her face with the shell-bra just inches away from actually touching her. Her eyes glanced to the side and realized Homura's hands were on her bare shoulders as well. Plus she basically had her pinned pinned to the floor and it felt like a rather compromising position.

"I suppose it was just a minor earthquake, or at worst some backlash from Mami's battle with the siren. Anyway, are you-" Homura looked back to Madoka and her own face grew bright red. She instantly let the small pinkett go and kicked her tail to swim away and open some distance between them. Madoka stayed plastered to the floor, too shocked with her heart fluttering too rapidly to move.

Homura coughed into her hand with her eyes glancing around like they were not sure where to land. "A-anyway. If you are okay then I had better go check on Mami now. Wait here until we return."

"O-okay… um…" Madoka looked past Homura, towards the exit… or, where the exit should have been. Homura froze, as she came to the same realization and just stared at a giant boulder blocking her escape. "Um… looks like the earthquake blocked the exit," Madoka pointed out.

Homura glanced over at the pinkette who was still on the floor where she had left her. She flinched nervously then looked back to the boulder blocking her exit. "Eh, y-yes… well, it's no problem. I'm sure I can just push it out of the way." Homura swam over and started pushing against it with all her strength, but it soon became obvious to Madoka at least that it was not going to budge an inch.

Madoka frowned and let her eyes sink down. _Great, if she didn't have to save me we wouldn't be trapped here right now… this is probably going to make her hate me even more now!_

 **III**

Madoka sat patiently on the other side of the cavern with her hands folded at her stomach and her tail wading the water. She watched Homura's vain attempts at moving the boulder which blocked their escaped. She tried simply pushing it for a while, then moved on to looking for something to wedge under it and use as a crowbar, but did not have much luck with that approach either. She even tried shooting a harpoon at it, which did nothing but send the tiny spear flinging right back at her.

Madoka sighed. _I know we need to get out of here, but why does it feel like she is trying so hard just to get away from me?_

"Uh-um… Homura?" Madoka asked, carefully.

Homura glanced back at her.

"Why don't you take a break? I am sure Mami will realize we are missing and come looking for us."

"Well…" Homura eyed the boulder for a while, then looked back over her shoulder at Madoka but quickly looked away again when they made eye contact. Just like she always does.

Madoka sighed, once again feeling really sad that Homura felt that way about her. _But maybe… I can use this as a chance to at least get to the bottom of why she doesn't like me?_

Madoka figured they were stuck here anyway, so she might as well try. "Um, do you want to come sit over here with me and just take a break for a little while?"

Homura cleared her throat, her eyes darting around nervously. "Well, I really should be trying to figure out how to get us out of here."

 _Of course she would say that,_ Madoka thought with another sigh.

"But… On the other hand I suppose you are right," Homura eventually said, and Madoka instantly perked up. "I suppose it would not hurt to take a break for just a few minutes, and think of another way to deal with this."

"Okay!" Madoka said, then swam over a little closer to her. Homura flinched away as she approached, but then swallowed and came over to wade the water beside her. "Um… I am really sorry about this," Madoka said, trying to break the ice. She knocked herself on the head and tried to give a good humored laugh. "I mean, I was pretty silly for getting caught in that situation. If you didn't have to come rescue me… well, we wouldn't be here right now…" Homura raised an eyebrow at her as Madoka twiddled her fingers and stammered nervously. "I-I guess… you really hate me now, don't you?"

"No! Of course not!" Homura said back instantly. "And it is not your fault that we are here… actually, I am the one who suggested hiding in a cavern, so it is more my fault. Um… for that I apologize." With that, Homura bowed her head apologetically.

"No, no!" Madoka started waving her hands with a deadpan expression on her face. "Y-you have nothing to apologize for! This is really all my fault! A-and I am grateful for you saving me! Um…" Madoka's eyes shifted down as her voice took a more uncertain tone. "Um… When you showed up to save me... well, you were so brave and you seemed really cool! I could do nothing but swim away and put your life in my hands, and I am so thankful you showed up when you did… and… and… Um, Homura?" Madoka looked back up to see Homura was all the way on the other side of the cavern, as far away from her as she could have gotten with her back turned.

Madoka couldn't see what she was doing, but Homura was huddled against the wall with her hands over her face, trying to stifle the giddy laughter she felt bubbling up inside her. _Madoka just said I was cool! And besides that, the expression on her face right now is so cute! Aaaaah, I really need to get out of this cave! I can't take it!_

Homura regained her composure and coughed into her hand, forcing herself into her more usual stoic demeanor. "Ah yes, well… you are welcome. I was just doing my duty as a magical-maid, you know. N-now then! Back to clearing this exit!" Homura then instantly swam back over to the boulder and started examining it from top to bottom with her back facing Madoka again.

Madoka's fists balled up at her sides. _Why?_ she thought, _why does it have to be like this!?_ She could clearly see Homura was just doing her best to avoid her. All she wanted was to be friends with her, and have some nice casual conversations from time to time, but whenever she tried it would always end like this. Even now, trapped together and all alone in this predicament… even now Homura was doing her best to avoid her.

She tried to stiffen her face, and keep her emotions back, but suddenly it was all becoming too much for her. All those anxieties she felt ever since meeting this mysterious, cool, _beautiful_ girl! It was so hard, because it was not just that she wanted to be friends with her… she actually _loved_ her, but…

 _I'm such an idiot…_ she thought, her eyes glassing up. _She wants nothing to do with me! Why do I have to feel this way about her even though I know she would never return these feelings?… Why?_

She tried her best but could not hold back a soft whimper from escaping her mouth. _No! Don't cry! Don't cry!_ she told herself.

Homura heard the soft sound of her voice and looked back at her, seeing the distress plastered all over her face. "Um… M-Madoka?"

Madoka wiped her eyes with her hands and without thinking about it just blurted out what has always been on her mind: "Homura! W-why do you hate me!?" she bawled out. "I-I know to you I probably just seem like a silly girl. I-I know I'm not brave, or strong, or smart, b-but…" she shook her head, frantically trying to wipe her eyes on the backs of her arms. She knew she looked like a mess right now, but she couldn't help it! "I-I don't understand why, but all I want is to talk to you a-and be friends… but…" she sniffed. "W-what did I do to make you hate me so much!?"

Homura could barely get a word out, she was stuck just stammering like an idiot as she felt her heart sinking. "I don't! Really! I d-don't hate you!" Homura said.

Madoka couldn't stand being seen like this, and tried her best to hide her face behind her hands. She felt so stupid for just abruptly dumping out all these feelings like this. "Y-you don't have to lie!" she whimpered. "I can tell you always are trying your best to avoid me, and whenever you are forced to talk to me all you want to do is run away as quickly as you can. I-I just want to know why! W-what did I do to make you feel that way about me!?"

 _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_ She thought to herself. _Forcing Homura into a corner like this… now she thinks I'm unstable on top of everything! Now she REALLY will never want to be my friend! Why did I have to open my stupid mouth?_

"I don't hate you!" Homura passionately screamed at her. "I-it's the opposite! I swear!"

 _Huh?_ Madoka's hands dropped away from her face and her eyes widened. _The opposite?_ She blinked to clear her blurry eyes, and saw Homura with her hands tense at her sides, her own face clearly showing her own inner struggles.

"W-whenever I see you, I just feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest! M-my mouth goes dry, and I can't think straight! Then, all I _can_ think about is that I don't want you to think less of me, but I know if I stay around all I'll do is make a fool of myself! Th-that's why…"

Homura shut her eyes tight, gritting her teeth and feeling completely horrible with herself. She made Madoka cry! She didn't mean to… she just…

"H-Homura? Is that true?" Madoka asked, swimming over towards her.

"Yes… Madoka… the truth is…" Homura opened her eyes and made real solid eye contact with her for probably the first time ever. "The truth is I love you Madoka! I just… don't know how to deal with it, so I guess I always just end up _clamming_ up… I never meant to hurt your feelings, or make you suffer…" her eyes fell to the side. "I… I have been such a fool..."

Madoka's hand went back to her face, but this time it was to hide a giddy smile. Homura looked so incredibly cute right now! Pouring out her feelings like this - it is something Madoka never thought she would see happen! She knew she loved Homura before, but now seeing this new side of the mysterious dark girl only made that love grow even more.

Madoka grabbed Homura's hands, forcing her eyes to come back up and meet hers. Madoka had an adorable smile and bright red blush on her face. "Um… I know this might sound a little greedy but…" she grinned awkwardly, shyly sinking down into her shoulders a little. "Do you think you could say that to me one more time?"

Homura's eyes widened, thinking the way Madoka just asked for that sounded so cute. Homura's own face brightened up and she smiled and softly said, "I love you, Madoka!"

Madoka instantly started squealing, her flipper flapping in excitement as she pulled Homura in closer and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you too Homura-chan! Oh! C-can I call you Homura-chan?" she asked, nuzzling the side of her face against Homura's shoulder as she hugged her tightly and could not help shaking her around in excitement.

"Yes! Of course you can!" Homura said back, pushing her own face closer towards Madoka and returning her embrace.

They stayed like that for a while, rubbing their faces together and giggling like a couple of unashamed fools while holding tightly to one another.

"H-hey Homura-chan?" Madoka asked as they slowed down a little, holding each other at elbows distance. Madoka blushed more as she made her next request. "A-as long as I am being greedy… um… d-do you think you could give me a kiss?"

Homura instantly flinched back, still holding onto Madoka but her face filling with color and becoming even more red than it already was. Homura's reaction was so cute Madoka couldn't help herself from giggling.

"A-alright!" said Homura. The way she was trying to make herself sound confident made her seem even cuter. "Um, close your eyes."

"Okay!" Madoka cheered with another small laugh, and then closed her eyes in response to Homura's request.

She felt Homura's hand leave her shoulder and then carefully come up under her chin. Madoka's lips reflexively parted, leaving her mouth open just a crevice as she felt Homura lean closer. Her touch was so gentle, her fingers carefully placing themselves around her chin as if regarding her as a delicate flower. Madoka then felt the warmth of her breath and her heart started racing, consumed with the anticipation of what was to come.

Slowly she felt something warm and wet touch her lips, gently, as if just softly testing it first. Madoka's lips parted a little more, and she did not stick out her tongue as much as she just let it fall out naturally, and she soon felt a distinctly foreign but welcomed texture against it.

They both recoiled a little, Madoka giggling more and peaking her eyes open just enough to get a glimpse at Homura's cute shy expression. When Homura started moving forward again, Madoka closed her eyes again. This time their tongues found each other much quicker, as if that small taste had given them a craving to reconnect. Still, it progressed slowly, carefully poking at each other, Madoka squirming with that wonderful sensation from each small touch coursing through her body.

She felt Homura's had adjust against her chin, taking it more firmly as Homura leaned forward and those soft gentle pokes of her tongue turned into something more like dancing. Madoka let herself lean back, letting herself dissolve in Homura's hands as this mysterious girl who she had loved for so long brought their mouths fully together.

 _Oh my neptune!_ Madoka squealed inside her own head, feeling Homura's tongue dance around, exploring all corners of her mouth as she instinctively allowed her own tongue to follow and guide it around, sometimes poking it back to softly tease it.

Madoka let a soft moan came from the back of her throat, she felt a little embarrassed by it but after Homura's response it only excited her more. Homura's own voice came out, more of an " _mmmmm"_ sound as if she had just tasted it, and Madoka felt herself melting deeper and deeper into the bliss of Homura's embrace.

 _Wow! I guess it is all or nothing with this girl!_ Madoka thought, somewhat humorously yet completely enthralled. She understood, Homura had been holding back her own feelings all this time as well, just as she had, and now that the floodgates had finally been let down they were each just pouring everything they had out of themselves.

Madoka's hands crept away from Homura's shoulders and found themselves at her stomach. She flattened her palms, feeling Homura's tight trim body as her fingers slowly started inching upward. Above her abs, to the bottoms of her ribs and then she felt the hard shell-bra at the very tips of her fingers.

Madoka moved her head back a little, their lips not completely separating but just far enough for Madoka to squeak out. "C-can I?"

"Yes!" Homura exhaled, and turned her head to lock her lips around Madoka's once again, forcing Madoka to arc backwards as the pinkett let another moan escape her.

Given the okay, Madoka's fingers went underneath, and she felt that extra warm, soft, flesh between her fingers. Homura let another " _mmmmm"_ escape into Madoka's mouth as she felt her new lover squeeze her breasts. Homura then repositioned her own hands. She brought one gently around to the nape of Madoka's neck, the other drop down to her backside and returned the pressure, gripping the slick scales at the very top of Madoka's tail where it was the softest and holding her firmly.

 _I'm happy!_ Madoka thought, with her entire body giving in to the pleasure of the experience. _This is so AMAZING!_

 **IV**

Mami, slowly swam around in circles, just softly moving her flipper so she could pace around while she waited. She looked up to the ripples of waves at the top of the ocean, took note of the sun's position, and grinned.

"Okay, that should be long enough for them to have settled their differences," she said to herself with a smirk. "Guess I had better go let them out now."

She took a moment to examine her work. A net of yellow ribbons held firmly to the giant moss covered boulder over the caverns entrance. She had the idea to find a way to get them together ever since Madoka confessed how she felt about Homura, but she had not expected things to work out quite this smoothly.

She had managed to defeat the siren rather easily, then once it's grief-scale was collected she had quickly gone to catch up with Madoka and Homura to tell them the good news, and make sure they were okay.

Things really could not have worked out any better for her. She had been on her way to go meet up with them when she noticed a soft light coming out of a single cavern at the bottom of a mound in the sea, she knew that it was them, and then quickly put together a plan to make her move. It was just a simple matter of using her _arpione finale_ at the top of the mound to break some rocks away, then bringing her ribbons into play to guide (and then seal) one of the larger boulders over the cave's entrance. In just a matter of minutes she had had them trapped in the cavern together, gave herself a pat on the back, then waited around for a while to give them some alone time.

 _I just hope they were not too frightened_ , she thought as she put her hands at the top of the boulder and then dispelled her ribbons. Once the ribbons that were holding it in place were gone, it rolled quite easily. She pushed it to the side just enough to leave a portion of the cavern open, just large enough for a couple mermaids to swim through.

"Okay!" she cheered to herself, "Lets see how they are doing!"

She swam to the opening, poked her head inside and put up a hand to give them a friendly greeting, but instantly froze with her mouth dropping open at what she saw.

First, she saw two shell bras float by, and was not able to make sense of it until two soft moaning voices managed to register in her brain. Her eyes widened at the sight of Madoka's bare back, Homura's hand gripping her pink scales at a rather invasive position, and as they turned she realized they were locked together, mouth to mouth, with their eyes closed, fully lost in each other's embrace. She slammed her hands over her own mouth to stop herself from screaming, then pivoted around and exited the cavern.

She plastered her back against the side of the hill, right next to the entrance with her face instantly filling with color.

A hand raised to her own chest and felt her heartbeat. "Oh my…" She peeked around the corner one more time and watched Madoka's hands moving along Homura's pale slender body before turning away from the cavern once again.

She grinned and thought, _looks like my plan may have worked just a little_ too _well… Oh well, I suppose I can let them go a little longer._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! There will be at least two more installments to this fic in the future.**

 **This story was commissioned to me by JackStripesII.**

 **Credit for cover image belongs to** PrincessxMisery.

 **I DO COMMISSIONS!**

 **If you have a story idea you would like to see written (or just a certain pairing you want to see written by me) but don't have time or the ability to write it yourself, just message me with your interest to hire me and we can take it from there. I can write pretty much anything you desire, and I mean** _ **anything…**_

…

 **..** _ **.ANYTHING!**_

 **Thanks again for reading. Follow me on twitter atomyst_fics or find a direct link in my profile.**

 **-Atomyst.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I**

It was a normal day under the sea shortly after school let out and all the young mermaids and merboys were swimming back home for the day. Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami were _wading_ around after class for Madoka and Homura to catch up to them. Mami had heard of a good restaurant she wanted all of them to try together so they all agreed to meet up and hang out for the day.

"Geeze, what's taking them so long?" Kyoko asked, folding her arms with an annoyed look on her face. Kyoko only recently started going to school again, after she began living with Sayaka.

"Who knows," said Sayaka with a shrug. "I swear, I have no idea what's up with those two lately."

Mami rolled her eyes and under her breath said, "I think I might have _some_ idea."

"What's that, Mami?" Kyoko asked, having not heard her.

"Oh! Nothing!" Mami said back with a cheery smile.

"Ah look, there they come now," Sayaka said, pointing as the two mermaids swam towards them. Madoka was blushing and leaned towards Homura to whisper something to her as they swam. Homura rarely lost her dry placid expression, but whatever Madoka said to her made a bit of blush creep up on her face as well.

"Hey!" Sayaka called, putting a hand up and waving it. "What took you guys so long?"

"Oh, nothing specifically," Madoka said, twirling her thumbs as they finally caught up to the group and came to a stop. "W-well, Homura was just helping me with some school work, actually." Homura gave a silent nod, conferring the story, though Mami figured that explanation didn't quite cover for the blush on Madoka's face and her fidgety demeanor so there was likely a little more to the story than just that.

"Must be nice going out with the class genius," said Sayaka with a laugh. "Unlike me, I'm just stuck with this dope over here." She pointed her thumb over to Kyoko and grinned.

Kyoko's expression dropped a little as she folded her arms over her chest. "Whatever, you are the one who insisted I should start going to school in the first place." She let out a sigh and said, "I swear, the whole thing just feels like an unnecessary pain in the fins anyway."

Sayaka clicked her teeth and said, "Well someone's being a little touchy today."

Kyoko shrugged. "I'm not being touchy, just saying. I don't really see the point of school when I already have a job hunting sirens."

Sayaka gave her a more annoyed expression and said, "Well, you _have_ to go to school. It's not like you spend all day fighting sirens anyway, you know. Therefore without school you'd just be lazing around most of the day, so who cares?"

"Lazing around?" Kyoko asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "What makes you think I ever _just laze around_?"

Sayaka rolled her eyes. "Do you have to ask?" Then she leaned closer to Madoka and said, "See what I have to deal with? I bet you never have these kinds of problems with Homura."

Madoka felt like she was getting pulled into the middle of something, so just laughed awkwardly and said, "Eh, well… I don't know." She swam a little closer to Homura and hugged her arm, causing a fresh shade of blush to hit Homura's face. "As long as Homura-chan is happy I don't really care about much!"

Kyoko's armed tightened around her chest with that annoyed expression growing deeper. "Yeah and Homura is lucky too. She doesn't have some bossy girl she has to deal with all the time."

"Um…" Madoka let out another awkward chuckle, seeing the mildly amused expression on Sayaka's face disappeared.

"Bossy?" Sayaka asked, turning back to Kyoko and putting her hands on her hips as she shot her a scolding look. "Where do you even get that from? I am not bossy!"

Mami and Madoka glanced at each other, seeing the beginning of one of their little squabbles was now fully getting into gear. Homura just maintained her mildly disinterested, mildly annoyed expression she usually holds.

"Yeah, in what universe are you not bossy?" Kyoko asked. "You are always bothering me with things and trying to force me to do things your wave. It's way annoying!"

Sayaka face was turning red as her hands tightened into fists at her sides. "Well maybe I wouldn't have to be if you weren't so irresponsible! You think I _like_ picking up after you all the time!?"

"I only left the house messy one time like over a month ago," Kyoko said, putting up a single finger. "That is hardly _all the time_. And if you want to go that far back to find something to complain about then don't get me started on how many times I have had to save your butt against sirens! I swear, you are just completely useless sometimes."

Sayaka gasped and put a hand to her chest, shocked by those words. "Useless?" she asked with her teeth gritting together and her face going bright red from anger. "You jerk! That's not true at all!" she shouted.

"Hey, come on," Mami said cautiously, trying to get in the middle of them. "How about we just calm down and-"

Sayaka flapped her flipper against the water to propel herself forward and dove at Kyoko with two open hands, pushing her back and shouting: "I especially don't want to hear it from some worthless freeloader!"

Kyoko gasped, her face looking a little hurt at first until likewise growing red and matching Sayaka's in anger. She leaned forward and shouted, "Oh, you can just go _fillet_ yourself! You are the one who wanted me to come live with you in the first place!"

"I figured you'd show a little more gratitude. I wasn't expecting to just get a freeloader hanging around out of the deal!" Sayaka shot back.

Kyoko's teeth gritted, the anger rising on her face. Then her expression twisted as she thought of something extra mean to say. If she took a moment to calm down she would have never blurted it out, but in the heat of the argument there was no retracting it from coming off her tongue. "Yeah, all you were expecting was to have someone around to try making that stupid boy who never even liked you jealous!" She sneered the words, already seeing the hurt expression on Sayaka's face and feeling proud of herself in the heat of the argument. That slowly faded however, when she then felt a deep pull of guilt and realized she did indeed take it too far with that.

If Sayaka let her true emotions show at such a low blow she might have ended up tearing up, so she hid it behind more anger and simply shouted, "Whatever! I never want to see you again!"

"That's fine by me!" Kyoko shot back, likewise not wanting to show she was hurt at all and sticking with being mean. "As if I needed some bossy idiot in my life anyway!"

They both turned and swam away from each other in opposite directions.

"Freeloader!" Sayaka shouted back, attempting the last word.

"High maintenance!"

"Idiot!"

"Weakling!"

They continued on like that until they were far enough away from each other that they both gave up on the insults and just continued on their way.

Madoka clung tight to Homura's arm through the whole exchange, becoming more and more uncomfortable. Mami just hid her eyes behind her hand and shook her head. Homura, naturally, showed very little reaction at all.

"Wow, they have fought before but never like that…" Madoka said seeming really worried.

"Yeah, that was rough…" Mami agreed.

"Um… I'm going to go see if I can catch up with Sayaka and talk to her," Madoka offered.

"Yeah that's a good idea, and I should go do the same for Kyoko," said Mami.

"Are you going to come, Homura?"

"Personally, I'd rather just stay out of this one," said Homura in her dry way.

"Yeah, I don't blame you…" said Madoka with a sigh. "It's okay, I'll just catch up with you later, alright?"

Homura simply nodded her head in response.

With that they whole group dispersed, Kyoko and Sayaka storming off in opposite directions, Madoka and Mami going after their respective childhood friends, and Homura lethargically swimming off her own way without much care in the world.

 **II**

"Aarrrg! That stupid jerk Kyoko!" Sayaka muttered to herself as she was swimming home alone later that day. She had ended up venting her frustrations to Madoka after Kyoko swam away after their fight earlier. Madoka had tried talking her down, but the more Sayaka thought about all of it she just got more and more angry at Kyoko.

Madoka had insisted that she should try to apologize, saying "I-I'm sure Kyoko feels bad about it too! You're such good friends! I hate to see you fight. I know if you just apologize to each other things will be better."

"What do I have to apologize for anyway? You heard the way she was talking!"

"But…"

"Forget it, Madoka," Sayaka had said with a sigh, "You know how Kyoko is, I was a fool to spend so much energy on her in the first place. I'm going home now, sorry, but I just want to be alone."

With that Sayaka swam off, leaving her friend behind. "B-but…" Madoka had tried to say something else before Sayaka left but Sayaka just left her behind, leaving her with a depressed sigh. Madoka figured it might be best to just let her go for now and try again after she calmed down.

After Madoka was left behind Sayaka took a break on her swim back home. She drifted down to the sea floor, folding her hands over her tail as she sat, and just thought. "Yeah, no way it's my fault. Kyoko is just an idiot!" She huffed out, took a deep breath, then frowned. "But… maybe Madoka's right… maybe I could have done something a little differently as well." She sighed and looked up to the top of the ocean and watched the pretty pattern of the sun against the waves overhead.

Then, she felt a pull of energy on the soul-pearl ring around her finger and looked down at it. "Uh oh," she said under her breath, recognising its reaction to a nearby siren. She swam upwards a little ways and looked back the way she had come to see if she could spot any of the other girls but no one was anywhere to be seen anymore.

She thought about swimming back and looking for Mami or Homura before confronting the siren. However, she then remembered what Kyoko had said about her being useless and it made her scowl angrily. "Stupid Kyoko! I can definitely handle this on my own!" she declared, then turned around and swam right for it all by herself.

She put her hand with the ring to her chest as she swam and transformed. Her shell bra started morphing into a new shape until it was a light blue breastplate lined in gold with a bit of white cloth skirting the top and bottom. The ring changed shape to a blue gem that embedded itself around her navel and a sword appeared in her hand. She started flapping her flipper and swimming even faster in the direction she felt the siren coming from.

She came to a mound in the seafloor with a bunch of jagged rocks around it and hid behind them as she peered out and spotted the siren.

It was in the shape of a giant clam but had razor sharp teeth all over the inside of its enormous mouth. Its shell looked really hard and bubbles rose away from its mouth as it made moderate up and down movements from its breathing. When its mouth rose up Sayaka spotted a dark glowing orb way back in its mouth, at the base of a slick black tongue. "Okay, I can do this!" she said to herself.

She was just about to go confront it when she sudden saw a chain come up from behind another rock formation on the opposite side of the siren. The chains were connected by wooden poles and the one of the end had a large spear on it which slashed across the top of the siren's shell, simply bouncing off and then retracting to back where it came from.

The siren, unharmed by the attack, suddenly jumped up off the seafloor leaving a mucky cloud of dirt behind, and shot back down to where the spear had come from.

"Kyoko!" Sayaka gasped, coming up from behind the rock but quickly ducking back down again so she wouldn't be seen. "Damn it," she muttered to herself. "She just HAD to be here! Didn't she?"

Kyoko gave her flipper a hard flap at the last moment before the siren crashed down on her and bolted up away from it, being followed by another thick mucky cloud that rose up from the siren's strike. She gritted her teeth, positioned her reformed spear and dove back down. She crashed point first right on top of its hard shell but bouncing right off again without doing any damage.

"Crap! How the hell do I beat this thing?" Kyoko said to herself as she floated upwards. "Woh-woooh!" she yelled as the siren suddenly spun around and dove upwards. She slashed her spear to try and ward it off but it's massive mouth clapped right down on it and it's whole body started shaking, waving Kyoko back and forth as she clung onto her spear until she lost her grip and was thrown into a coral encrusted mound.

"Aaarrg!" she yelled out as her back hit hard against the jagged spines of the corral. She didn't have much time to think about it, however, because the siren was already descending on her again. She pushed her hands down to give herself a little extra momentum, just barely avoid the strike as she dove upwards but the rush of water from its massive movements created a current that swept her away and slammed her into the ground again a little while away.

As soon as she got her bearings back she started swimming away from it again, looking back only once to see it flying out of it's cloud of muck and heading right for her.

"Damn it! What is with this thing!" she yelled as she flapped her flipper as hard and fast as she possibly could with the siren right on her tail. Her back was torn up from hitting the corral earlier, and it hurt, but she ignored it and swam as fast as she could.

She needed to get away just long enough to heal and resummon her weapon, and hopefully come up with a better plan. She swam between rock formations at the sea floor, trying to lose it, but the siren would just crash through them and she failed to gain any distance on it.

"Kyoko! What are you doing?" Sayaka gasped to herself, seeing that her red counterpart was in serious trouble. She started swimming after them, still unseen by Kyoko, and the heat of their earlier argument was completely forgotten at this moment with the only thought on her mind that she had to help her.

She examined the siren as she swam after it, trying to think of how to defeat it. Kyoko's strikes tended to be more powerful than her own, so it would be pointless to try attacking the shell with her sword. There had to be another way, she thought. If Mami were here she could use her ribbons to tie it down, or an arpione finale might be able to break through the shell, but Kyoko was in immediate danger and there was no time to go look for their senpai.

 _Think, think, THINK!_ She thought to herself as she continued the chase. Then she thought back to that glowing orb inside the creature's mouth and she had an idea.

Kyoko still did not spot Sayaka chasing after them yet, and after ducking under another rock formation and changing direction once the siren lost sight of her she managed to finally gain some distance. After crashing into the rocks and producing a fresh cloud of muck the siren searched for its prey, spotted her, and continued the chase.

Kyoko took this opportunity to put up a magical barrier in the sirens way, and it was effective enough to stop its pursuit. The siren crashed into the barrier, getting stopped dead in its tracks, it retracted a little bit, examined the red wall, and tried striking it again. Kyoko found a small cavern to duck into and put her back against the wall of the small cave as she gasped and tried to catch her breath.

After taking a moment she started healing her wounds and then formed a new spear into her hands. "Okay, hitting its shell isn't working," she reminded herself, "So what?" She thought hard, trying to think of another strategy and understanding that her barrier would only hold for so long, and therefore time was not on her side.

Then, she heard a loud scream and her head shot up. "Sayaka!?" she gasped, and instantly swam out of the cave. She rose up high to get a look at the siren and her heart sank at what she saw. Sayaka was inside the creature's mouth, the blue mermaid looked back at her and they both made eye contact for just a moment before the sirens mouth clamped down around her.

"SAYAKA!" Kyoko screamed, her heart sinking into despair as she watched the only fish she ever loved disappear into the mouth of that siren.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Kyoko shouted, swimming down and reforming her spear. She slashed at the creature's shell over and over again, each strike doing absolutely nothing. "SPIT HER OUT! YOU STUPID SIREN!" but the sirens mouth remained closed, and the lips of its shell almost seemed to be grinning in denial of Kyoko's request. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Kyoko screamed, attacking it with all her might but quickly realizing how useless it was.

Then the siren began to vibrate. Kyoko flinched back, not knowing what to expect, and then a burst of power created a current that spun her around and swept her high up into the ocean waters. She tumbled through the water, trying to steady herself, and once the momentum had passed she looked down and saw nothing but black muck filling the water. "SAYAKA!" she screamed, and dove back down.

She went right into the muck, waving it away from her eyes until she was on the seafloor and looked around desperately. "Sayaka! Where are you! SAYAKA!"

Then, as the muck began to clear, she saw something. She saw a single sword sticking into the sandy seafloor and the blue breastplate that belonged to Sayaka's magical maid attire sitting empty right next to it. The armor was cracked in half and Sayaka was nowhere to be see.

"No..." Kyoko's voice recoiled, stricken with grief, and she swam over to the two items. Her face was long and heavy as she floated down and put her hands on the broken breastplate. "Sayaka…" she whispered. "No! Sayaka!" tears started forming in her eyes as she hugged it. "You reckless idiot!" she cried out, "How could this have happened! How could you let yourself turn into fish food like that?" She sobbed as she hugged onto the only thing that remained of her dearly beloved fish, wishing she could take back those mean things she had said, and wishing she could see Sayaka just one more time. "Why! WHY!"

Then, she felt a hand set down on her shoulder and she spun around in a blind panic. She reflexively pulled at her magic, preparing to summon another spear, but stopped frozen in shock by who she saw.

Sayaka was standing there with one arm huddled over her bare chest and a grin on her face. "You were expecting a nasty siren? Nope! It's just Sayaka-chan!" She winked. "Too bad!"

Kyoko instantly leapt at her and wrapped her arms around her, giving her a strong hug. "Sayaka! You're okay!" she laughed happily and rubbed her face against her. "I was so worried!"

Sayaka blushed, still holding her arm against her bare chest as she was taken into Kyoko's embrace. "Yeah, I'm okay!"

"But how?"

"That thing inside its mouth was its weak spot, all I had to do was stab it."

Kyoko repositioned her hands on Sayaka shoulders and gave a stern expression. "That was really reckless! What if that didn't work? What would have happened then? Think about your safety, damn it!"

Sayaka couldn't meet her eyes, blushing furiously as her other arm came up to assist covering her breasts. "Um, this is a little awkward."

Kyoko looked down at her naked body and pulled her hands off Sayaka shoulders, a bright blush hitting her face as well. "W-well, I'm just glad you are okay!"

"Yeah same to you. I was really worried… um… sorry about earlier."

Kyoko shook her head, "No I am the one who needs to apologize. Um…" Her eyes went back to Sayaka's body, looking her up and down and her mouth slightly gaping open. "Um… I uh…"

Sayaka shrieked and turned away, "Kyoko!"

Kyoko scratch the back of her head and grinned, her face filling with blush. The seductive look in her eyes embarrassed Sayaka more and more. She then grabbed one of Sayaka's hands and started pulling her as she swam away.

"Kyoko!" Sayaka screamed again, tightening her other arm around her chest.

"Come on, let's find somewhere private before someone sees you! Dummy."

"B-but _you_ can see me!" Sayaka cried out as Kyoko pulled her dead body weight through the water and she did her best to keep herself covered.

 **III**

Kyoko took her back to the cavern she had hid in earlier. The sun was angled into the cave's mouth enough to give them plenty of light. "Okay, you should be safe here," Kyoko said as she stuck her head back out and looked around to make sure no one had seen them.

"How can you say that!" Sayaka shouted and then swam over and suddenly started pounding her fists on Kyoko. "You drag me into a secluded cave all alone while I'm like this and you say I'm safe?!"

Despite what she said Sayaka seemed to have forgotten her uncovered state and Kyoko just stared. Her tits were bouncing around with each strike as she pounded her fists against Kyoko over and over again. "Eh…" Kyoko's face was bright red and she had zero reaction to Sayaka's actual attacks, she was stuck just staring at her chest. "Sayaka, um you're…"

When Sayaka's senses came back, her face refilled with blush. She huddled her arms over her chest once again, swam to the other end of the cave to hide herself and screamed: "Kyoko! YOU PERVERT!"

Kyoko grinned, finding herself not exactly unfond of Sayaka's vulnerable state and felt like teasing her a little more. "Funny how you call me the pervert when you are the one out in the ocean swimming around shelless!" Kyoko rubbed her chin, grinning more widely at Sayaka's embarrassed expression. "Considering that, seems to me you are the real pervert here!"

"Sh-shut up!" Sayaka said, hugging her breasts tighter. "Y-you are the one who didn't give me a chance to get my clothes back! So that makes _you_ the pervert!"

"Well it was cracked anyway, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but all I had to do was transform back and it would turn back into my normal shell bra… um, I think so anyway… not exactly sure."

"Yeah, these magical girl shows never really do a good job explaining exactly how that works."

"D-don't change the topic!" Sayaka shouted, pointing a finger at her. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is? You better find a way to fix it!"

Kyoko shrugged and said, "I don't see how that's my responsibility." She also could not stop herself from grinning thinking how cute Sayaka was in this situation.

"Th-then you take yours off too!"

"Waaah?" Kyoko cocked an eyebrow, "The hell are you talking about?"

"Well, th-that way we would be even!" said Sayaka with a more determined look on her face. "So hurry up and take yours off too!"

"You know, a request like that doesn't exactly help your ' _I'm not a pervert'_ argument."

Sayaka's expression suddenly became much more sinister as her face went dark and her eyes blazed. "Take it off."

"Wah?"

"I said take it off!" Sayaka suddenly dove on top of Kyoko and started tearing at her clothes.

"Woah! Hey! C-cut it out Sayaka! What the hell!"

Kyoko continued to yell out protests as Sayaka hands clawed all over her, pulling at her clothes and forcing everything off until they were both completely nude.

"Y-you dummy," Kyoko said, retreating to the other side of the cave once it was over. Her face was beat red and her arms folded over her bare slender chest.

Sayaka, on the other hand, had a completely satisfied look on her face. Her hands were folded at her stomach as she floated nearby, no longer trying so hard to cover herself. She didn't need to either, because Kyoko's eyes were stuck on the wall of the cave, gritting her teeth with a partially embarrassed, partially annoyed look on her face.

"What's the matter Kyoko?" Sayaka said with a small chuckle.

"Shut up," Kyoko muttered.

Sayaka's eyes traced all along her girlfriends slender body. The word _cute_ was not always the right word to describe Kyoko but she did have her moments of adorableness and this was certainly one of them.

"Come on, don't be like that," said Sayaka.

"Well how exactly are _either_ of us suppose to get back home now? Did you even think about that?"

"Well it's not like you can't just put your shells back on, I'm the one who is really in trouble here."

Kyoko's eyes came up to look at Sayaka. She blinked as she stared at her uncovered chest and could feel her face getting warm. She let her eyes slink away after noticing a sly grin on Sayaka's face once she took note of how Kyoko was looking at her.

"Well whenever you decide to let me put mine back on without complaining I guess I can go find something for you to cover yourself with too and bring it back here, but-" Kyoko had been staring forward and didn't notice Sayaka sneak up on her before hugging her from behind. She could feel Sayaka's boobs press against her back and it caused her entire body to heat up and she suddenly felt like she couldn't string two coherent thoughts together. "S-Sayaka! W-what the hell are you doing now?!" Kyoko shouted.

Sayaka put her cheek against the back of her head and inhaled through her nose, smelling Kyoko's hair. "You told me I don't need to apologize for earlier, but I really am sorry. I don't think you are a freeloader at all, okay? I was just trying to be mean, I guess. Having you around isn't a burden at all, so I was really terrible for saying that. The truth is, I really can't imagine any life without you. I love you, Kyoko."

"Yeah, I already know all that, dummy."

Sayaka's face reddened with anger as she let Kyoko go, raised a fist, and knocked her on the top of her head. Kyoko instantly let out a shout. She put her hands over her head and turned around. "Sayaka! What the hell? That really hurt!"

"Don't give such a simple response after I just pour my heart out like that! You jerk!"

"Do I really have to say it?" Kyoko sighed, "Of course I love you too Sayaka; you are the most important fish in the sea to me!" Kyoko's eyes rolled to the side. "If I didn't have you in my life I would probably just feel empty like nothing matters and just be really depressed all the time and stuff. I didn't think I'd actually have to say something like that for you to know… um…"

Kyoko looked up and saw the way Sayaka's face softened, staring back at her with soft easy eyes. Those words had completely won her over. Kyoko also then realized that while tending the bump on her head she was leaving her own body completely exposed, and for just a moment she felt rather embarrassed and had a reaction to cover herself up again, but seeing that expression on Sayaka's face made her not worry about it. In fact, having Sayaka looking at her like that made her feel okay to have her shells off.

"Kyoko, let's not fight like that anymore, okay?" Sayaka said as she swam closer and took her hands.

Kyoko nodded. "Yeah."

They both took each others hands and leaned forward so that they could share a kiss on the lips. They started off just puckering against each other, each kiss lasting a little longer than the last until Kyoko pulled Sayaka fully into her arms and their mouths opened to lock together.

Their bare breasts pushed up against each other. Sayaka's were much bigger than Kyoko's and when Kyoko felt the warm soft pillows against her she could feel a tingle go through her entire body and she started giving Sayaka stronger kisses in response.

Their tongues danced around each other, feeling the warm slippery movements of the other. Whenever they would separate and leave each other's mouths they would plant a soft kiss against each other's lips before locking together again.

Kyoko's hands caressed Sayaka's back, running along her smooth skin until one found itself by the soft slippery scales at her backside and held her there. A soft moan escaped Sayaka's lips in reaction to it, and she started to separate for a moment, but Kyoko's other hand positioned itself at the center of Sayaka's back to give herself more leverage so she could lean forward and continue with the kissing.

Sayaka instantly melted again, almost going limp inside Kyoko's embrace and just accepting anything Kyoko wanted. Her own hands found themselves on Kyoko's hips slowly lowering to the smooth scales at the start of her tail, and her fingers spent some time softly rubbing them, causing Kyoko to let out a sensual " _mmmmm"_ in response.

One of Sayaka's hands then went back to Kyoko's stomach, feeling her tight well toned body and slowly creeping up to her chest. Once it made it up there, their bodies separated enough for her hand to grab on and tighten around Kyoko's small soft breast. Their mouths separated and Kyoko started kissing the side of Sayaka's face, leading a short trail up to her eye where she planted a few more soft kisses over her closed lid, forcing Sayaka to wink as her mouth breathed seductively and her hand continuing to play with Kyoko's chest, causing her to squirm.

"Sayaka," Kyoko whispered, coming up to hold her at elbows length and stare down at her lover's chest. Sayaka's face was completely red and she stared up at Kyoko longingly. Her hand was still on her breast where it slowly repositioned until her nipple was cradled in the space between her thumb and forefinger. Sayaka eyes went back to it and she squeezed, changing it's shape and making Kyoko let out a soft gasp. Sayaka suddenly had the idea to give Kyoko a different kind of kiss and moved her face forward.

"S-Sayaka?" Kyoko asked. Her abs tightened, some small part of her trying to flinch away, but she really was pleased with where it was going, and once Sayaka's mouth connected with its target Kyoko relaxed and let out a sigh.

She started by planting a soft kiss at the side of Kyoko's boob, she looked up at her partners face to gauge her reaction, then gently moved over to that more sensitive spot between her two fingers. She gave it a few soft kisses, let her tongue come out for a lick, giving it a soft wet flick, then she asked, "You like that?"

Kyoko breathed out and nodded. "Yeah," she said softly and Sayaka went back to giving it a few more soft kisses before parting her lips and taking it into her mouth more fully. She sucked on it, and flicked it with her tongue, looking up at Kyoko through the tops of her eyes to gauge her reactions as she did so. Kyoko was tense, her hands holding tightly to her lover, her eyes were closed and she let out a soft moan with each unsteady breath she took.

When Sayaka wasn't sucking or licking it, she was planting soft kisses on and around it until slowly moving her focus onto the other breast that had barely been touched so far. She planted a few kisses on her way over then went with the same method of testing the waters with a few soft licks and kisses before latching on and sucking.

Kyoko wrapped her arms around Sayaka's head, pulling her face into her chest as she continued to moan with the pleasure. "S-Sayaka!" she squealed as she hugged on tighter.

One of her hands eventually dropped down, holding tight to Sayaka's back then coming around to her ribcage and eventually grabbed onto the side of Sayaka's boob. She pulled away slightly, Sayaka sucking on the nipple until it popped out of her mouth and she looked up at Kyoko questioningly. Kyoko's face was completely red and her breathing was uneasy when she said, "M-me too!"

Sayaka smiled, her own face completely red and her eyes anxious as she nodded her head. She leaned back and allowed herself to drift down to the floor of the cave with Kyoko right on top of her. She perked her chest out and watched anxiously as Kyoko lowered her mouth down to it. Sayaka closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure as she leaned back, her hand coming up to continuing playing with Kyoko's tit, softly squeezing and pulling at it, as she just let her mind drift away with the pleasure.

They remained in that cave together for the rest of the day, exploring eachothers bodies and enjoying the intimate time together. By the time they eventually left, their fight from earlier in the day was completely forgotten.

 **IV**

It was another normal day after school under the sea, Madoka, Homura and Mami were wading around for Kyoko and Sayaka to meet up with them.

"Maybe they are not coming," Homura said after a while with neither of them showing up.

Madoka frowned, "I really hope they made up after their fight yesterday. It would be really sad if they ended up leaving each other."

Mami's eyes narrowed so she could see a little better, and she spotted Sayaka and Kyoko swimming towards them, hand in hand, and she smiled, "I don't think we have to worry about that," Mami said, pointing. "Just look."

Madoka smiled as she looked over to them and saw them close to each others sides, swimming together and actually holding hands! She put a hand up to wave and laughed, "Hey guys! What took you so long."

As they came to a stop Kyoko grinned and said, "You can blame this dummy over here for-" she paused, took a glance at Sayaka's vaguely scolding expression, then grinned and said, "Well, never mind, it was probably my fault." She laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"You two seem to be in a better mood today," Homura commented.

"Yeah sure," said Sayaka with a laugh, "Sorry about how things went before. Guess we got a little heated, huh?"

"Don't worry about it," Mami insisted. "We are just glad to see you worked it out."

"Yup!" Kyoko cheered, suddenly wrapping an arm around Sayaka and hugging her. "Sayaka is the best girlfriend ever!"

"Ah, geez, you don't have to be so corny about it," Sayaka laughed as she returned the hug. "Besides, you are definitely the better girlfriend."

"No way! That's definitely you!" Kyoko insisted as she leaned her face towards Sayaka's and they started rubbing their noses together.

"Nope! It's Kyoko!" Sayaka laughed.

"Sayaka!" Kyoko laughed.

"Kyoko!"

The three other girls looked between each other awkwardly as the two mermaids continued fawning over each other in an embarrassingly sweet display of affection.

"Um…" Mami cut in, "S-so everyone want to start heading over to that restaurant now?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kyoko said, still hugging onto Sayaka, "Lets eat!"

With that the five mermaids all continued on their way. Sayaka and Kyoko refusing to stop fawning over each other all the way to the restaurant.


End file.
